Eratic Cosplays
by marzilandx
Summary: Takuma Ichijo,Vampire Knight's fellow Otaku! This is the story of his adventures meeting a strange cosplayer and finding out, that manga and anime bring out the secrets in life that isn't worth letting out. R&R luvs


**_Erratic Cosplays_**

Heylo everyone! Well this is my first time at a Vampire knight fic so I hope it's at least some what enjoyable. And I figured I shall probably be on of the firsts

to write a story about the uber cute Otaku-alike Takuma Ichijo:3 enjoy

* * *

_Today was probably one of the most exciting and probably most important days of Takuma Ichijo's life. No he wasn't getting married [ to tell the truth he could never find the perfect girl. No he wasn't graduating Cross Academy [the story wouldn't exactally be interesting if he graduated just yet. And for the last time, NO it wasn't Ichijo's "first time" [he probably would keep his virginity forever if he could be the first one to know what happens in the last volume of Alchino, which has sadly been on hitatus for what Ichijo thinks is forever. And now, to unveil the most promising days of Ichijo's memories by far--_

_**Otakon 2007**_

"Uwah!" Ichijo gasped as he walked around the convention taking pictures of cosplayers as he walked by him. He himself was cosplaying, being the 4th hokage. And with his good looks, picture perfect costume, and his blonde locks _he_ was the one who people liked to photograph more. Although it somewhat put a frown on his face that he couldn't exactally go outside and take pictures of the cosplayers in their scenery. For the Otakon was during the day, but you know as well as anyone that Ichijo loved to read Manga than anything else. So he couldn't pass this oportunity up. So he finally got Headmaster Cross to approve.

Ichijo digged through his green cargo pants and pulled out his pocket watch seeing he only had about an hour and a half until Kaname had to pick him up and bring him to the academy in time for night class. Yes, as much as he appeared human, he still sadly was a vampire. And if he didn't get at least some rest before class started he would eventually go to sleep. And that would be a bad example for the vice president yes?

Ichijo sighed looking around trying to find something else to do at the convention. He knew there was at least something he needed to do before his festival of fun ended. He had digged through his green cargo pants again and got out a crumpled list. He tilted his head examining it.

1)Buy all the latest manga

"Check"

2)Take pictures of cosplayers

"Check"

3)make elaborate poses with a kakashi cosplayer and a naruto cosplayer and take pictures

"Check"

4)buy all the kinds of pocky avalible even if you hate the flavour

"Check..."

5)buy a nice gift for Kaname, Yuki, Kain,Aido,Ruka,Shiki, and especially Head master cross

"Mhm!Those keychains are really cool! And the buy 4 get 3 deal rocked!"

6)Meet someone that will Catch my interest

Inchijo paused a bit looking at number 6 his head tilted at the crumpled paper. He felt a mental kick to the head, "Ow.." he whispered quietly rubbing the back of his head. He frowned looking up to the sky. He tapped his chin quietly, "Oh!Is this when I'm supposed to bump into her?" Ichijo whispered to the sky. "Hahaha! Sorry forgot, I still can't get over to whole key chain deal" he whispered to the authoress. He coughed slightly standing straight up again.

-_rewind_-

6)Meet someone that will catch my interest

"Ehh...that's an odd thing..I wonder why I put that there." Ichijo said quietly looking at the list. "Maybe Aido put that thing the-" Ichijo started to say but felt a soft bump against his side, following a loud thump. Ichijo looked down and gasped seeing that a girl had accidentally bumped into him and was now on the floor. A little spark twinkled in his eye as he saw her. Her shoulder length hair was platnium blonde hair with blue tips that had matched her crystal blue eyes. Even though she was wearing guy clothes it was easy to tell that she was a girl because she still had her femanine aura about her.

"Ah! I am so sorry.." The girl said warrly as Ichijo helped her up. She smiled laughing a bit sheepishly. When she finally got a good look at Ichijo and gasped covering her mouth in awe. "Uwah!" she said pointing at Ichijo. "You look just like-"

"Hahah, I know- the fourth Hokage! Well I'm a devoted fan to Naruto so I just had to-" Ichijo started to say feeling somewhat of a bubbly pride inside him, although he was soon cut off by the girl.

"Actually, I was going to say Takuma Ichijo from Vampire Knight!" She said brightly, although she felt a strong mental kick in the head that made her hold her head. Ichijo patted her back, "I know..I messed up too..." Ichijo whispered in her ear. He smiled shrugging it off, "But anyways...tell me if I'm wrong but..aren't you dressed as the lead singer of the band _'Paint It Black'..._?"Ichijo inquired looking at the girl's outfit and hair. "Tilor Elliot...if I'm correct..?" Ichijo finished finding it a little bit odd that a person would go as an actual person rather than an anime or manga character.

The girl smiled shrugging a bit, although you could see a slight shock in her eyes and hear a waver in her voice. "Hahah yaa...w-well he did voice over the famouse Ryuchi Nagake in the anime 'Slash'! A-and..I heard t-that he was making a guest appearance here, and I'm a really big fan!" The girl said although her words were quite...unsure.

Ichijo raised his eye brow tilting the girl's chin up looking into her eyes. He stared her down hard. "Hey.."

"Y-yes..?"

"Didn't Tilor also sing the sound-track for 'Slash'!? Man! I love that manga, I was so thrilled when they decided to make it into an anime! Kendo doesn't really catch my interest that much- but just the riveting plot of the story was all it took to get me hooked!" Ichijo said out of the blue his enthusiastic nature never failing to show. He grinned although he was careful to hide his fangs. "Say..how about we meet him together!?" He asked brightly. "The name's...ehem... Ichijo!"

"Hahah nice to meet you, my name is Talin!" She said shaking his hand. She bit her lip as she looked at her leather band flip watch and winced at the time. "Hey...I-i heard that He was going to preform, along with his band 'Paint it black' on the stage right after the skits! Let's..get going!" Talin smiled pulling on Ichijo's hand a little bit quickly as she spotted some girls who wore fan T-shirts that had Tilor on them. They walked aimlessly in the giant convention arena trying to look for the stage.

Several times though they got caught up in unison awing at the manga-kas who had made their favorite manga. They practically squeeled together when they met the maker of 'Slash'. Ichijo has shown Talin even the deal on the keychains, which Talin couldn't but but exclaim how cute they were. They even got Talin an honorary Leaf village head band. Soon a hour and a half had passed, and the two seemed to be two peas in a pod. But Ichijo couldn't help but admit it was a little bit odd when Talin wanted to avoid her fellow Tilor fan girls.

"Takuma!" Ichijo suddenly heard while the two were looking a Fruits basket plushie dolls. Ichijo looked over his shoulder the Hatori plushie still in his hands as he spotted Kaname and his right hand men Aido and Kain. Ichijo pouted a bit, he looked to Talin who was hugging a Haru plushie. "Ahhh, Tali Tali" Ichijo said tugging on Talin's baggy sleeve. Talin turned to Ichijo questionably. "I'm sorry but I have to go now" Ichijo said putting Hatori back in his place.

"Eh? My time has gone by fast..." she whispered looking at her watch although she gasped as well. Ichijo didnt have time to bid his fareweels because he could see through the roof top window that the day was indeed dimmer than it once was. "Hey!Can I get your screenname or something?" Ichijo asked Talin although he could see that she was slightly panicing looking at her watch. "Talin..?"

"Takuma!"

"TALIN"

Two strong voices bellowed their names. Talin looked over her shoulder seeing a very pissed off brown haired guy in the distance, and Ichijo could see that Kaname was getting in patient "Gotta go!" the two said in unison running to their respective people. Ichijo looked over his shoulder watching Talin's retreating back and couldn't help but feel that he's read about this scenario before.

-the car-

"So did you buy any new manga?" Aido asked bored as he leaned back in the seat. Kain nodded looking through Ichijo's otakon bag. "Ya...I bought the second volume of this one manga about this girl who meets this mysterious cosplayer at a otakon..." Ichijo said still trying to figure out where he had read about this similar scenario he had with Talin, (looking over the fact that his answer was just said by him a second ago) "Oh ya..I bought you guys kawaii keychains..."

* * *

_Authoress notes::_

Yes there is a band called Paint It black 3 heheh it's MY band, so no this name is already taken XD

The manga Ichijo is talking about is also a real manga [I just forgot what it's named but yaa it's about exactally what Ichijo said it was

The mention of the anime/manga 'Slash' is an entirely made up idea by me [I think...disclaimer if there's actually a anime/manga named that But yaa like Ichijo said it is about Kendo.


End file.
